Mi Querido Hermanastro
by PattySan99
Summary: Me llamo (TN) soy una chica cualquiera,hace unos pocos años conocí a un chico llamado Niall,integrante de una banda llamada One Direction,y mi hermanastro,la principio no me agradaba tanto porque me parecía un chico odioso,pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que es el chico más tierno y sexy que pueda existir,ahora mi odioso hermanastro paso a ser "Mi Querido Hermanastro".
1. Casa Nueva,Vida Nueva

Allí están Niall y tú frente a la que sería su casa durante unos cuantos años en España, tú te quedas mirando la casa, es una casa hermosa con las paredes de color salmón y techo color marrón, mientras Niall empieza a llevar las maletas, él se detiene a mitad de camino donde voltea a verte fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en ti

-Hey (TN) ¿te quedarás allí parada sin hacer nada?, ven rápido que se hace de noche-te dice sacándote de tus pensamientos.

-Ya voy-le respondes agarrando un par de maletas que quedaron al lado de la entrada.

Miras hacia delante y te das cuento de que Niall ya había entrado a la casa y te apuras a entrar también. Al momento de entrar y cerrar la puerta sientes como alguien te rodea con sus fuertes brazos por la espalda.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntas sonrojada.

-No pienso guardar mis sentimientos un segundo más, yo…no me agradabas…al principio me parecías una chica muy molesta-hubo un silencio predominante por un tiempo-pero poco a poco te fui conociendo y me di cuenta de…de que…-paro de hablar por un largo tiempo que te puso nerviosa.

-¿De qué?-le preguntas soltándote de su agarre para girar a verlo a la cara.

-De que te amo-dijo el con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejilla posando suavemente una de sus manos en una de tus mejillas-eres la primera que me hace sentir esto que siento-te dijo tomando una de tus manos poniéndola sobre su pecho-¿sientes eso?,eres la única que hace que lata de esa manera,yo te amo y mis sentimientos son sinceros-dijo mirándote fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

**Narras tú**

De nuevo predomina el silencio,tengo a Niall frente a mi diciéndome que me ama,pero no podemos,somos hermanos o algo parecido,pero no puedo negar que me hace muy feliz que Niall el chico de mis sueños me diga que me ama,¿qué mierda hago ahora?,lo amo y él me ama pero no podemos tener una relación si somos hermanos,¡Ay no se que hacer!,es el chico más tierno y más sexy del mundo.

-Niall,eres un chico muy tierno y no puedo negar que también te amo,pero somos hermanos,no...no podemos tener una relación-le dije con dolor notable en la voz que él no paso por alto.

-No somos hermanos,somos hermanastros,no tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo,somos de padres diferentes,ambos somos hijos ilegítimos,pude notar que lo que me acabas de decir no te fue fácil decir,también me duele pensar que somos hermanastros y que no podemos tener una relación pero nos amamos y cuando se ama de verdad no importa nada y no me cansare hasta poder estar a tu lado por el resto de nuestras vidas-me dijo casi en llanto,podía notar que sus hermosos ojos azules se habían cristalizado,me di cuenta de que no podía negarlo más,lo amo demasiado como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con el chico que más he amado en toda mi vida.

En ese momento las palabras sobraban,ambos nos quedamos en un largo silencio,su mirada decía más de mil palabras en ese momento,no podía más,la poca cordura que me quedaba se fue a la mierda cuando el se me acerco un poco más,en ese momento me lance hacia él y lo bese,yo sentía como la sangre se me calentaba en la zona de mis mejilla y él no hizo nada más que corresponder al beso.

* * *

**Narra Niall**

Aquí estoy besando a la que sería mi hermanastra,no puedo describir los sentimientos que me inundan en este momento,lo único que puedo decir es que no pensé enamorarme de (TN) una chica que al principio me pareció una chica molesta y un poco odiosa,no se que habrá pensado ella de mi al principio pero creo que habría sido algo similar a lo que ella me pareció.Estuvimos besándonos apasionadamente durante varios minutos hasta que nuestros pulmones reclamaban aire,nos separamos tímidamente.

-Te amo tanto-le dije dejando de lado todo lo que podría decir de nosotros las personas al enterarse que somos hermanastros.

-Niall,no podemos,de hecho el habernos besado fue un error,si no fuéramos hermanastros hace tiempo me habría lanzado a tus brazos o tal vez más que eso.

-¡¿Quieres olvidarte de una vez que somos hermanastros y aceptar que nos amamos más que a nadie?!-le dije alzando un poco la voz para que deje de pensar que somos hermanastros

-¡YO SE QUE NOS AMAMOS PERO NO PUEDO OLVIDARME DEL HECHO QUE QUE SOMOS HERMANASTROS!- me gritó sorprendiéndome-¡YO TE DESEO MUCHO PERO NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN QUE SOY LA CHICA...QUE SE METIÓ A LA CAMA DE SU HERMANO!-nunca pensé que escucharía de sus labios decir esas palabras,"no quiero que me digan que soy la chica...que se metió a la cama de su hermano",lo único que recordé después de eso fue que volví a besarla a lo que ella se dejo llevar acto siguiente reaccione cuando me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos tirados en el suelo,me di cuenta de que mi camisa estaba desabotonada,apenas reaccione me levante rápidamente y ella dijo-lo siento no se que ocurrió,por un momento estábamos besándonos otra vez y al siguiente me di cuenta que estábamos en una posición muy comprometedora.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo.

-Niall¿quiénes son ellos?

-(TN) te los presento ellos son Harry,Louis,Liam y Zayn.

-Chicos ella es (TN) una...una amiga.

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia,digan si les gusta o no,estoy pasando por un mal momento,contando que en un concurso de baile escolar en la primera noche nos eliminamos mi grupo y yo,y también que hoy cuando me desperté por la mañana me enteré que mi tío había fallecido,dejen reviews porfaaa.**


	2. Conociendo a One Direction

**Aclaro desde el principio todo este capítulo lo narra (TN),el próximo lo narrará Niall.**

* * *

Ok,lo explicaré desde el principio,mi hermanastro y yo nos mudamos por unos cuantos años a España,el día que llegamos allí me dijo que me amaba y hasta lo besé,habríamos acabado en la cama si él no se separaba de mi,luego de eso solo fuimos a dormir,yo elegí una habitación frente al baño y Niall eligió una habitación al lado de la mía.A la mañana siguiente alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

-(TN) sal ya,quiero que conozcas a algunas personas-se pudo escuchar al otro lado de mi puerta-te agradarán,ya verás.

-Ok,ya salgo-le respondí.

Al salir Niall me tomó de la mano y me llevó hasta la sala donde encontré a 4 chicos bastante guapos,él me guió hasta ellos.

-Niall¿quiénes son ellos?

-(TN) te los presento ellos son Harry,Louis,Liam y Zayn.

-Chicos ella es (TN) una...una amiga.

-Un gusto (TN) yo soy Harry Styles-me dijo uno de ellos,tenía el cabello marrón y con rulos en él y unos hermosos ojos verdes,y al sonreír se le veían los hoyuelos a los lados de su boca.

-El gusto es mío Harry-le dije sonriéndole de manera amistosa.

-Yo soy Louis Tomlinson-el que me saludo ahora era un chico con el cabello medio alborotado y de color marrón oscuro y unos hermosos ojos azules con un pequeño tono verde medio grisáceo.

-Es un placer conocerte Louis-le dije sin parar de sonreír.

-Hola soy Liam Payne-dijo el chico con el cabello más corto y también un poco alborotado de color marrón claro y unos ojos del mismo color.

-Un placer Liam-le dije sin dejar de mirarlo-y tú debes de ser Zayn,mucho gusto-dije viendo al chico de cabello negro peinado hacia arriba y ojos marrón oscuro.

-Exactamente-dijo-soy Zayn Malik,mucho gusto en conocerte (TN).

-Y dinos (TN),¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Niall?-me preguntó Harry.

-Pues digamos que...que somos amigos desde niños-dije mintiendo-se diría que somos como hermanos...

-Bien-dijo Zayn-y¿hace cuánto se conocen?

-Hace unos 14,15 años-dijimos Niall y yo al unísono,sorprendiéndonos del hecho de haber dicho las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo.

-Solo quiero hacer una última pregunta,¿ustedes saben que es notable que nos están mintiendo?-dijo Liam de pronto haciendo que Niall y yo nos pusiéramos nerviosos.

-Ok,les diré la verdad-dijo Niall sorprendiéndome-(TN) y yo no nos conocemos hace 15 años,nos conocemos hace 5 años,y en realidad somos más que amigos,somos hermanastros,dijimos que somos amigos porque nos enamoramos el uno del otro y queremos olvidarnos del hecho de ser hermanastros.

-Ahhh-dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo-ya entendemos.

-Por favor pueden irse ya a sus casa quiero hablar un rato con Niall a solas-dije amablemente.

-Ok,de todas formas estaba a punto de irme-dijo Zayn

-Si,lo mismo,nos vemos-dijeron los otros tres sonriendo.

Al momento que todos se fueron tome la mano de Niall y lo guié hasta el sofá donde nos dispusimos a sentarnos.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo

-Estas segura de esto.

-Sí,quiero que sea esta noche.

-Esta bien.


	3. El Trato y Una Petición Sorpresiva

**Como explique en el capítulo anterior este capítulo lo narra Niall**

* * *

Ok,no se bien lo que quiere (TN),lo único que se es que mis amigos saben la verdad y que (TN) quiere decirme algo,solo me tomo de la mano y me llevó hasta el sofá donde nos dispusimos a sentarnos y se quedo mirándome seriamente.

-Niall,quiero hacer un rato contigo,quiero que nos dejemos de ver por un tiempo,necesito estar sola un tiempo,¿puedes hacer esto por mi?-me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-E-esta bien,lo haré por ti-respondí con un poco de tristeza.

-Ey-me dijo posando una de sus manos en mi mejilla para verla a los ojos-no será mucho,serán unos 10 días o menos,eso te lo aseguro-me dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

Lo siguiente si fue rápido,porque al separarse de mi la volví a tomar del brazo para darle otro beso más apasionado y largo que el anterior,acto siguiente nos separamos y yo la abracé pidiéndole que pase el resto del día conmigo dando un paseo por Madrid.

Luego del largo día que pasamos juntos volvimos a casa al entrar la noche.

-Niall,¿puedes dormir hoy conmigo?-la petición me sorprendió,ella,la chica que me pidió un tiempo sin verme el mismo día que me lo pidió ahora quería que durmiera con ella,

-¿Estas segura de esto?-le pregunté sin dejar de lado mi sorpresa.

-Sí,quiero que sea esta noche-me respondió con toda seguridad-vamos a estar un tiempo sin vernos y pensé que sería una buena idea.

-Esta bien.

Luego de esto fui a mi habitación a buscar un poco de ropa limpia,fui a bañarme y fui de nuevo a mi habitación a esperar que (TN) me llamará,escuche que ella tocó la mi puerta significando que me estaba esperando ya,salí de mi habitación y ella estaba vestida con una remera sin mangas blanca y un short corto rosa,yo tenía puesto una camiseta blanca y un short hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas color azul,me llevó hasta su cama donde nos sentamos un rato sin emitir palabra alguna,luego simplemente nos acostamos,yo le desee las buenas noches y ella me respondió de la misma forma,y pocos minutos después nos quedamos dormidos,raramente abrazados muy cómodos.

A la mañana siguiente yo desperté antes que ella,me deshice de su agarre con cuidado de no despertarla,le besé la frente suavemente,luego le escribí una carta que decía:

Barcelona,29 de septiembre de 2013

Querida (TN):

Te escribo esta carta para decirte que te amo y que por la petición que me hiciste decidí rentar un departamento por unos días,no te enojes conmigo por esta decisión,lo hago por ti,porque me lo pediste y porque también creo que sería bueno estar solos cada uno por su lado por unos días,te dejo esta nota porque no podría soportar una despedida en persona,te amo y cuando creas que debemos vernos otra vez llámame,tienes mi número del móvil y también te dejé por el refrigerador el número del hotel donde estaré estos días.

Siempre tuyo,siempre amándote,cuidándote y respetándote aunque no este cerca tuyo,siempre estaré contigo.

Niall

* * *

En el próximo capítulo

-Creo que me gustas.

-¿E-en serio?.

-Sí

* * *

**Aclaración:puse 29 de septiembre porque ese día el chico que me gusta me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi y también me pidió que fuera su novia.**


End file.
